


Monster Checks

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, monsters under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Erin Hamilton will not close her eyes before her father checks all the spots monsters hang around in her and her brother's room.





	Monster Checks

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Monsters under the bed

            Philip picked up Teddy and followed Erin to the kids’ bedroom. The two-year-old and six-year-old had to share a room as Philip and Theo were looking for a bigger house to move into. The apartment was becoming more cramped and there was a discussion about possibly having a third child. For the meantime though, the two shared a room.

            “Alright, time for bed.” Philip put Teddy in his toddler bed and tucked him in. The little boy was exhausted from the day at daycare and was already nodding off.

            His sister, however, required a more specific ritual. She crawled into bed and stayed sitting up. She looked expectantly at Philip.

            “Okay, let’s check the closet first.” The father did his due diligence and pretended to rifle around the closet, looking for monsters. “And the drawers.” He flipped through the dresser drawers. “Nope, no clothing monsters in sight.”

            “Good.” Erin nodded.

            Philip got down on his knees to peek under his daughter’s bed next. “And it looks like the bed monster has taken a vacation to monsterland.” He said and stood up. “Anywhere else, princess?” He asked.

            Erin looked around. “The curtains. I think the curtain monsters are back.” She said.

            “Okay, let’s see.” Philip poked his head behind both of the curtains. “Nope, no curtain monsters. They left too.”

            Erin sighed in relief. “Good.” She decided to settle down.

            “Monster-free, you can sleep easy.” Philip smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he pulled the covers up around her. “I’ll turn on your nightlight.” He added. “Goodnight you two.” He said and flicked on the pink nightlight before shutting the lights off. It was just another day as a father.


End file.
